


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Pre-Series, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Trapped in a Purple Haze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



The visions began much earlier than college. Sam was a young teen, caught in the grips of being a boy and a man. He was never a child, nor was his brother. Hunters are never kid. 

It started during a training exercise. He was out with Dean running over the rocky terrain of the hillside. Sweat soaked his golden skin and his chest heaved as he ran after his brother who led the way. It happened suddenly, unexpectedly. It began with a flash before his eyes, a grainy gray image of a girl with blond hair. Rapid quick the picture flashed before his eyes, far too fast for his mind to process what he saw. Then there was a smell, the stench of burning flesh that stung his nose and made his hazel eyes water. 

He felt heat, hot and scalding, seemingly engulfing his body. A pounding in his head soon followed; an excruciating pain unlike he had felt before. It felt like his head was on fire and his mind was being ripped apart. The sound of screaming roared in his ears, wailing with a thunderous cry. Sam fell to the ground and curled up in a ball and pressed his hands to his ears, desperately trying to keep out the booming cries that screamed in his mind. 

“Sam? Sammy!” 

The younger Winchester could barely hear his big brother over the wailing in his ears, but he felt Dean’s hands on him, roaming over his body, checking for injuries, blood or wounds, anything that might need tending to. Sam was perfectly fine on the outside; it was the inside that was being brutalized. 

He sobbed and tears tumbled down his dimpled cheeks as his mind was ripped apart by an unknown predator. Dean watches helplessly as his little brother ached in pain, flinching and crying, sounding like a wounded animal. The sight of his little brother in such agony nearly brought tears to Dean's eyes. 

Sam's heart was pounding double time and his breath was choppy and rough as a severe ache tugged at the depths of his mind. He thought he was going to pass out. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. The foul scent was gone and replaced with the aroma of the pine forest, and the pounding in his head faded away, leaving only a tiny ripple of ache. 

“Sammy? Sammy, come on, talk to me.” Dean begged, running his hand gently down Sam’s back, and the younger man couldn’t help but shiver at the touch. Heart thumbing quickly; fear coiling in his gut, all Dean can do was wait for Sam to respond as he presses a kiss to Sam’s temple. 

Sam felt hands in his hair, bruising soothingly through his shaggy locks, and he leaned into the touch, seeking comfort. He blinked a few times as he came back to his surroundings, the tears damping his hazel eyes and sliding down his cheeks. He saw his brother looking at him, Dean’s green eyes wide with concern and fright. 

“’M okay, Dean,” Sam sat up, and he noted that he was still shaking. Dean didn’t seem to believe he was alright so he pulled his brother into a hug and patted his back, whispering, “I’m okay, Dean. I’m fine, promise.” 

Dean did not say anything but he blew out a sigh of relief and hugged Sam back, giving him an affectionate squeeze. When they parted Dean softly kissed away his tears, brushing his lips softly over the skin to comfort his brother. Sam smiled fondly, and gave Dean a hug before they made their way back to the cabin in the woods. 

Upon arriving at the cabin, Dean easily slipped into mother hen mood. He put Sam into bed, propping him up with a pillow, and then snuggling him with a cozy blanket. 

“Are you comfortable?” Dean inquired. “I can get you another pillow, or I can rub your feet, or...” Playfully rolling his eyes, Sam scoffed. “Dean, I'm fine. You don’t need to baby me. I'm perfectly fine, now stop worrying and kiss me.”

Dean obeyed Sam's request, pressing little pecks to Sam's lips as he smiled into the tender kiss. He opens his arms and Sam quickly scampers into his embrace, snuggling into his side as they continued to kiss. 

Later in the night, when Dean is sound asleep and holding his brother in his arms, the younger Winchester is unable to let the dream world claim him. Nightmarish horror, dreams haunted. Sheets twisting as he writhes in fear, cheeks flushed rosy red and skin chilly cold from fright. Bad blood ravish his mind and wicken his dreams, and caught up without a way out, catches his breath. Sam couldn’t get the picture from before out of his mind. The vision, while it had been fuzzy and gray, was still clear enough for him to see. It was a girl with blond hair, wearing a white nightgown, pinned to the ceiling of an apartment, and she was on fire. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta; Sage
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/700591.html?thread=92430511#/t92430511)


End file.
